<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Belong To Me by BakeySama9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075705">You Belong To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9'>BakeySama9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Casual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, shikamaru is horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Shikamaru have casual sex, with one rule...wrap it up or pull out. Sometimes, Shikamaru can't help himself...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Belong To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was supposed to just be casual sex, but you couldn’t help but start to have feelings for Shikamaru. It was his laidback attitude and his smarts that first attracted you. Also, you had seen him fight a few times in battle, and you couldn’t resist him after that. It was crazy the connection you had between you too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only rule you had for him was to either wrap it up or pull out. You didn’t want to get pregnant without knowing you were in a good relationship and financially stable, and Shikamaru was definitely okay with this one rule. Most of the time, you both kept condoms at your respective homes. It was an easy-going friends with benefits relationship, and the sex was amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, he was over at your place while your parents were on vacation. You still lived with them, despite the fact that you were more than old enough to live on your own. You enjoyed it though, and it made sneaking in Shikamaru late at night so much riskier. Just that fact alone made everything so much more arousing to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has you pinned to your bed, smirking down at your half-naked body. Bites and bruises mark your body as Shikamaru had his way with you. He loves to leave you with love bites and marks that showed the whole village you were fucking someone. Nobody knew you were having sex, but the secret of the relationship was what made things that much sexier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you princess?” Shikamaru asks as he begins biting your tits. You love how rough he could be with you sometimes, but he was also very sweet and attentive to your needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel your pussy get wetter at the attention he was giving your tits. Without warning, he ripped the bra from your body. You whined about that being your favorite bra, and Shikamaru pulled away from you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I say about being bratty, princess?” Shikamaru teases you, biting down on your breast once again. You gasp at the sharp pain, but you love it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Shika…” you pant as he starts to rid your body of the rest of the clothing. You are left in your silky pink panties in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you wear these cause you knew I was comin’ over today?” he asks, and you giggle. He kisses you chastely, making you want more of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groans as he makes his way down to your wet slick. The fabric of your panties is clinging to your wet lips, and Shikamaru is growing hard at the sight of this. It’s driving him crazy to see you this aroused. His fingers make quick work of releasing you from your panties, and then he licks his lips at the sight of your beautiful wet cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re already this wet for me? We’ve hardly done anything, princess.” He can’t help but be proud of himself. You’re literally dripping wet and you’ve only been making out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whine as he ghosts his fingers over your slick pussy. Your blood is boiling and your heart is pounding. Roughly, he sticks two fingers deep within you, causing you to cry out. You grip the sheets as he picks up his usual pace, making you whimper and shake. You can’t stop calling out his name, and he pulls out so suddenly, you feel like you’re going to implode from the lack of contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shika!” you whine as he licks his fingers clean. He doesn’t say another word before stripping down, climbing on top of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both share a passionate kiss, while his hands search your nightstand for a condom. When he comes back empty-handed, you both stare at each other in fear. Did you both forget to grab some condoms?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a drag…” Shikamaru moans as he leans his face into your neck. He starts kissing you there, sucking on the skin and making you even more aroused. At this point, you’re willing to let him fuck you as long as he pulls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just pull out.” You whimper against his lips as he comes back to kiss you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, he presses his hard cock against your wet cunt. You cant your hips towards him, hoping to ease this sexual tension. You’ve been teased for too long, and now you want him. Your feelings for him are so strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes into you, stretching you around him. Your walls expand to accept him, and you cry out. He laughs at your neediness, but it’s definitely turning him on more than he’d like to admit. He starts to rut against you, pining your wrists above your head. He loves when he’s in control, and honestly, he could see himself fucking you for a long time...he’s fallen in love with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re a whimpering and moaning mess beneath him, pleading for him to let you cum. It feels so good, and you’re ready to climax. You can feel yourself shudder rhythmically with every thrust, and Shikamaru is panting against your lips. He keeps kissing you frantically, heightening this burning sensation that’s growing between you. You’re coming undone under him, and your walls are clenching around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru can’t help himself...whether it be laziness, or just genuinely being too turned on, he cums deep within you. He’s throbbing as he paints your insides white, and you’re begging for his cum. You don’t care about being pregnant right now, you just need him deep within you as you ride out the last of your high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls out, lying next to you. You’re both a little surprised by your behavior, but you just laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I love you,” Shikamaru confesses breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I love you,” you tell him, kissing him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wraps his arms around you, holding you close to his chest. You fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>